spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor Episode References
This is a list of minor references from the episodes of South Park that appear and are mentioned in the game. Season 1 Cartman Gets an Anal Probe *The Alien Abduction quest is the whole reference. *Chef's most famous song, "Make Love to Ya Woman" can be heard inside buildings on occasion. Weight Gain 4000 *Cartman's beefcake shirt can be found in his closet. *"Oh Kathie Lee" can be heard playing inside buildings on occasion. * The power potion item is the eponymous bodybuilding supplement. Volcano *Scuzzlebutt appears in Jimbo's store, stuffed. An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig *A picture of Kyle and his elephant can be found in both his room and closet. *"Love Gravy" can be heard playing inside buildings on occasion. Pinkeye *A Chewbacca mask can be found in Kyle's closet. Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo *"Kyle's Mom's a Bitch" can be played on Cartman's tape player in his room. Damien * A missing poster of Damien can be found on both the Community Board and the billboard at the Park County Police Department. *Although Damien isn't missing, he can be found in the Bijou Theatere. Tom's Rhinoplasty *The New Kid can make his face look like David Hasselhoff's the same way Mr. Garrison did in this episode. Mecha-Streisand *On Facebook, Gerald says that his client is a 300-ft robot dinosaur celebrity. *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists robot dinosaur attacks as one of the everyday things for the town. *The Fighter class can use the Roshambo ability. Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut *"Waitin' On a Women" can be heard playing inside buildings on occasion. Season 2 Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus *A little bit of the episode can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. Chickenlover *A wanted poster of the Book Mobile Driver hangs on the billboard at the Park County Police Department with the words "Cased Closed" written over it. *Officer Barbrady's disjointed Facebook message on the New Kid's newsfeed is a reference to his illiteracy and learning how to read. Conjoined Fetus Lady *A missing person's poster of Nurse Gollum hangs on the billboard at the Park County Police Department. Chef Aid * Spookyfish *When Stan sees the New Kid's goldfish in his room, he mentions about when he got rid of his goldfish when it started killing people. *Evil Cartman's goatee can be found as a cosmetic item. Gnomes *The Defeat the Underpants Gnomes quest is the whole reference. *The Underpants Gnomes sing the "Underpants Gnomes Work Song." Season 3 Jakovasaurs * Jakov can be seen in on the load/save screen. Tweek vs. Craig *A picture of Mr. Adler's girlfriend can be found as a junk item. Sexual Harassment Panda *The "Sexual Harassment Panda" song can be heard playing inside buildings on occasion. *When the sidequest, Rats in the Cellar, is over, Skeeter tells the New Kid that he doesn't take kindly to children, except for him (a reference to one of his well-known line in this episode). Cat Orgy *Cartman's sheriff outfit can be found in his closet. Jewbilee *Kyle's Jew scout uniform can be found in his closet. *The shell that trapped Moses can be found in Kenny's closet. Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery *The Antonio Banderas Blowup Doll can be found as a junk item. Chinpokomon *Chinpokomon can be found anywhere in the game. *The Chinpokomon Toy Corporation use the same "big American penis" comment on the New Kid on Facebook. Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics *A drieidel can be found in Kyle's closet. Are You There, God? It's Me Jesus *Beaver Dam Tampons can be found in Cartman's closet. World Wide Recorder Concert *Jimmy's attack, "The Brown Note," is the whole reference. *A newspaper article about the Recorder Concert can be found in Student Achievments shelf at the school. Season 4 Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000 *After the New Kid frees Romper Stomper, he says that now he can visit a Disneyland that hasn't been pooped out of some kid's butt (which is what Cartman did at the end of the episode). Timmy 2000 * An ad that says Timmy and the Lords of the Underworld Worldwide Tour 2014 is seen on the Community Board. Quintuplets 2000 *The book, "Singing Like Bocelli for Dummies" can be found in Kenny's closet. Cartman Joins NAMBLA *A jar of "Pregnant No More" abortion pills can be found in Kenny's closet. *A North American Marlon Brando Look Alikes calendar can be found as a junk item. Cherokee Hair Tampons *Cherokee Hair Tampons can be found as a junk item. Something You Can Do with Your Finger *"Fingerbang" can be played on Cartman's tape player in his room. Trapper Keeper *Cartman's Trapper Keeper Ultra Keeper Futura S 2000 can be found in his closet. *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists self-aware school supplies as one of the everyday things for the town. Helen Keller! The Musical *A poster for the Helen Keller musical can be found in the Student Achievements shelf at the school. Fat Camp *The Terrance and Phillip "Detective" sketch can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. Season 5 It Hits the Fan *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists dragons as one of the everyday things for the town. *Kyle's line, "I don't really give a fuck." Cripple Fight *Big Gay Al's Boy Scout uniform can be found in Mr. Slave's garage. Scott Tenorman Must Die *Cartman sometimes mentions about the time he made Scott Tenorman's parents into chili and made him eat it. *Pubes can be found as a junk item. Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow *The Terrance and Phillip "Mechanic Sketch" can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. Cartmanland *Kyle may say, "Oh, it hurts!" when he gets injured in battle. Towelie *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists towel technology wars as one of the everyday things for the town. *Pictures of Towelie can be found at the Photo Dojo. Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants *The Afghani Goat can be found as a junk item at the post office. The Entity *An ad for Mr. Garrison's new airline replacement travel vehicle can be found on the Community Board. Season 6 Freak Strike *Chinballs can be worn as an accessory. Jared Has Aides *AIDS can be found as a junk item. Asspen *The "Montage" song can be heard inside buildings on occasion. *A flier for the skiing race with Stan and Tad can be found on the Community Board. The New Terrance and Phillip Movie Trailer *A poster for "Asses of Fire 2" is shown outside the Bijou Theatere. Fun With Veal *Butters' line, "No, no, no, no, NO!" was used when blocking. Professor Chaos *Professor Chaos' costume can be found in Butters' closet. *Ms. Choksondik's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. The Simpsons Already Did It *Sea people can be found in Cartman's room and a packet of them can be found as a junk item. *The Terrance and Phillip "Accidental Killing Sketch" can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. Child Abduction Is Not Funny *The Mongolians are a part of Tuong Lu Kim's sidequest Mongolian Beef. *Tuong Lu Kim performs his war dance in his summon. *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists Mongolian attacks as one of the everyday things for the town. The Death Camp of Tolerance *The journey through Mr. Slave's ass in the quest, Beat Up Clyde, is the whole reference. *"The Ballad of Lemmiwinks" plays during the boss fight with the Sparrow Prince. The Biggest Douche in the Universe *Trailers for Rob Schneider's movies can be heard playing in the Bijou Theatere. My Future Self n' Me *The Future Kid class can be seen in a picture in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. Season 7 Cancelled *Najix can be seen in his taco form on the load/save screen. Krazy Kripples *A flier for Jimmy's stand up comedy show can be found on the Community Board. Toilet Paper *A wanted poster of Josh Myers hangs on the billboard at the Park County Police Department. I'm a Little Bit Country *The "Bleeding Heart Rock Protest Song vs. Pro War Country Song" can be heard inside buildings on occasion. Fat Butt and Pancake Head *"Taco Flavored Kisses" can be heard playing inside buildings on occasion. *A "Celebrate Cultural Diversity" poster can be found in the Student Achievements shelf at the school. Lil' Crime Stoppers *Harrison Yates makes the New Kid a junior detective if the quest Nazi Zombie Bounty is completed. South Park is Gay! *A picture of the metrosexual kids is found in the Student Achievements shelf at the school. *When approaching the Crab Person, Kyle warns you to not let the Crab people give you a makeover. Christian Rock Hard *Cartman's Myrrh album can be found in his closet. *Token's bass guitar can be found in the roof of his garage. *Butters' drum set can be found in his garage. Casa Bonita *Cartman's fake wanted poster he took at Casa Bonita can be found in his closet. *Butters' memorial to Cartman can be found in his closet. *Cartman's telescope he used to trick Butters into thinking an asteroid was heading for Earth can be found in his closet. *A picture of Cartman eating at Casa Bonita can be found in his mom's room. *A Casa Bonita sign can be found in Butters' closet. Butt Out *A "Butt Out!" banner can be found in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. Rasins *A photo of Lexus can be found as a junk item. It's Christmas in Canada *A Canadian Fisherman asks the New Kid if he's ever been to Newfoundland, because he'll never find any better sodomy in all of Canada (a reference to a line of Steve the Newfoundlander). Season 8 Good Times With Weapons *"Let's Fighting Love" can be heard inside buildings. *Butters' Professor Chaos ability takes on an anime artstyle. *Fucking Ninja Stars are given to the Thief Class when earning the title "King Douchebag." Up the Down Steroid *Cartman's handicap helmet can be found in his closet. You Got F'd in the A *A picture of Butters tap dancing can be found in his garage. *Butters' tapdance jacket and the shoebox with his blood-covered tap shoes can be found in his closet. *"I've Got Something In My Front Pocket" can be heard inside buildings on occasion. AWESOME-O *AWESOME-O can be found in Cartman's closet. Something Wall-Mart This Way Comes *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists self-aware department stores as one of the everyday things for the town. Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset *Some items from the stupid spoiled whore video playset can be found as a cosmetic item. *Mr. Slave's S&M contraption can be found in his garage. *Mr. Slave's summon ability has him shove an enemy up his ass. Cartman's Incredible Gift *Cartman's "physic jacket" can be found in his closet. *Mrs. Crabtree's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. *A picture of Michael Deets in one of his slides is shown at the Photo Dojo. *The fake hand that Sgt. Yates was observing can be found in the Evidence Room at the Police County Police Department. Woodland Critter Christmas *An invitation to the Blood Orgy can be found in Stan's room and it will give you directions in the forest where the New Kid can meet the Woodland Critters. *"Christmas Time is Once a Year" is heard playing while the New Kid performs an abortion on Randy and the snuke. *Cartman's Christmas story can be found in his closet. Season 9 Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina *Gerald sometimes asks the New Kid if he's ever wondered what it would be like to be a dolphin (a reference to him getting a dolphinplasty). *A basketball can be found in Kyle's closet. Die Hippie, Die *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists hippie infestations as one of the everyday things for the town. Erection Day *A picture of Jimmy in the Talent Show is found in the Student Achievements shelf at the school. Ginger Kids *Ginger Hall Monitors are enemies in the game. Trapped in the Closet *Tom Cruise can be heard inside Stan's closet. Free Willzyx *Cartman's shark hat can be found in his closet. * Kyle mentions that Willzyx is on the moon if he is your buddy when searching Kyle's room. Season 10 The Return of Chef *Chef's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. Cartoon Wars I/II *Kyle's quote, "I'll do everything I can." *Cartman's quote, "I. AM. GOD!" ManBearPig *Al Gore's sidequest is the whole reference. Mystery of the Urinal Deuce *The player can drop a deuce in urinals. *The Urinal Deuce can be found in the police department's evidence room as a junk item. Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy *Bear Mace can be found in Cartman's closet. *Ike's love drawing for Ms. Stevenson can be found as a junk item. *Officer Foley guards the prison cells. Go God Go (XII) *The Crank Prank Time Phone can be found as a junk item. Stanley's Cup *Kyle's hockey stick can be found in his closet. *Stan's hockey stick can be found in his garage. Season 11 Cartman Sucks *The picture of Butters sleeping with Cartman's poop on his face is shown at the Photo Dojo. Lice Capades *The boys' blood samples can be found within the school's basement level. *Lice can be found as a junk item. The Snuke *A snuke is planted inside Mr. Slave. Fantastic Easter Special *A picture of Cartman with the Easter Bunny can be found in his mom's room. The Night of the Living Homeless *The several Homeless camps is the reference to this episode. *Mayor McDaniels' side quest could be a personal vendetta against the homeless. Notably, one of her personal aides, Ted, was killed by homeless people in a car accident while he was saving the boys while escaping from the homeless during the homeless takeover of the town. More Crap *Randy's photographic evidence submitted to the European Fecal Standards and Measurements can be seen in the Photo Dojo. *When the New Kid enters the bathroom in Stan's house, either Stan or the others say that Randy usually likes to make big shits. *TV Awards can be found in the sewers. The Imaginationland Trilogy *There are action figures of Aslan, Jesus, Wonder Woman, Morpheus, Glinda, Luke Skywalker, and Popeye in Butters' closet. *Cartman is shown wearing his Pope outfit in a picture at the Photo Dojo. Guitar Queer-O *Stan's Guitar Hero controller can be found in his garage. The List *The Pleases and Sparkles Club is a part of the main storyline. Season 12 Tonsil Trouble *One of the pictures of Cartman at his AIDS benefit can be found in his mom's room. Major Boobage *The stand the boys used to hold Mr. Kitty in so he could spray his urine can be found in Kenny's closet. *The Rod of Major Boobage can be purchased from Mr. Mackey. *Butters says, "Yeah, that's it, little buddy." when healing the player. Eek, a Penis! *The penis mouse is found in the sewers. The China Problem *Cartman's Chinese hat can be found in his closet. Season 13 The Ring * Kenny's purity ring can be found as a junk item. The Coon * A "Who is The Coon" poster can be seen on the Community Board. * The Coon's costume can be found in Cartman's closet. * Mysterion's costume can be found in Kenny's closet. * Pictures of Mysterion can be found in Professor Chaos' lair. Margaritaville *The Bank Teller uses the same line, "...and it's gone!" Eat, Pray, Queef *The Canada Channel opening, the opening of "Blood Rage," the April Fools logo, and an episode of "The Queef Sisters" can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. *Martha Stewart can be heard showing women how to decorate their queefs on televisions inside houses occasionally. Pinewood Derby *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists ethics tests from the Intergalactic Federation as one of the everyday things for the town. *A picture taken to celebrate Randy and Stan's discovery of warp speed can be seen in the Photo Dojo. *Space cash and the model racecar can be found in the alien ship. Fatbeard *When either Cartman or Butters walk by the pirate ship at the playground with the New Kid, they both talk about their experience as a pirate. *Cartman's pirate sword can be found in his closet and is one of the weapons. W.T.F. *Kenny's wrestler mask can be found in his closet. The F Word *A "Gays Against Fags" protest sign can be found in Mr. Slave's garage. Dances with Smurfs *Gordon Stoltski's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school (with the same picture in the episode). *Cartman's book, "What Happened to My School?", can be found in the Student Achievements shelf at the school and as a junk item. Pee *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists pee tsunamis as one of the everyday things for the town. Season 14 Medicinal Fried Chicken *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists huge bouncy testicle fads as one of the everyday things for the town. *KFC buckets can be found in both Cartman's room and garage. 200 / 201 *Same as the "Mecha-Streisand" references. *Pip's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. Crippled Summer * Nathan and Mimsy are shown at Lake Tardicaca in a picture at the Photo Dojo. * A picture of Lake Tardicaca can be found in Student Achievements shelf at the school. Insheeption *Mr. Mackey reveals that he still has a hoarding problem in the side quest, Wasted Cache. *When Stan is with the New Kid in Mr. Mackey's storage, he says that Mr. Mackey will probably never get over what Woodsy Owl did to him. It's a Jersey Thing *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists New Jersey invasions as one of the everyday things for the town. The Coon and Friends Trilogy *Same as "The Coon" references. *A picture of Coon and Friends can be found at the Photo Dojo. *Mosquito's costume can be found in Clyde's garage. *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists rifts to the realms of the ancient ones as one of the everyday things for the town. Creme Fraiche *Shake Weight can be found as a junk item. *A picture of Randy cooking can be found at the Photo Dojo. *The Terrance and Phillip "Progressive Sketch" can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. *Creme Fraiche can be found in the refrigerator at Stan's house, as the only large health potion of it's kind. Season 15 Royal Pudding *A bowl of Kraft dinner can be found as a junk item. *An ad for Mr. Mackey's tooth decay play can be seen on the Community Board. T.M.I. *The Boys' Student Physical Results poster can be found in the Student Achievements shelf at the shcool. Crack Baby Athletic Association *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists crack baby basketball leagues as one of the everyday things for the town. *The Terrance and Phillip "Buddhist Monk Sketch" can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. City Sushi *A grand opening ad for City Sushi is seen on the Community Board. *City Sushi can also be found next door to the Tower of Peace, still broken down after Junichi Takiyama jumped off the Tower and landed into it. You're Getting Old *The trailer for Adam Sandler's movie, "Jack and Jill," can be heard playing in the Bijou Theatere. *The trailer for Jim Carrey's movie, "Mr. Popper's Penguins," can be heard playing in the Bijou Theatere. *A picture of Stan's tenth birthday party is seen at Photo Dojo. The Last of the Meheecans *A "Have You Seen This Mexican" poster is seen on the Community Board. *The plaque that the Mexicans made of Butters can be found in his closet. *Butters' Mexican hat can be found in his closet. 1% *All of Cartman's toys can be seen in memorial picture at the Photo Dojo. *Polly Prissypants can be seen in Cartman's room (not dead). That Poor Kid *The meth lab at the back of Kenny's garage is part of the quest Hot Coffee. *A beer can with Mysterion's question mark is in the evidence room at the police station. Season 16 Reverse Cowgirl *Betsy Donovan's memorial that was shown at her funeral can be found in Clyde's garage. *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists accidental toilet deaths as one of the everyday things for the town. Butterballs *Stan's anti-bullying poster with Butters can be found in the Student Achievements shelf at the school. I Should Have Never Gone Ziplining *A picture of Cartman ziplining can be found his mom's room. *A ziplining brochure can be found on the Community Board. Sarcastaball *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists jizz drinking scams as one of the everyday things for the town. *Butters' Creamy Goo can be found in his closet and as a junk item. Raising the Bar *A "Here Comes Fatty Doo Doo!" DVD can be found as a junk item. A Nightmare on Face Time *A poster for the South Park Community Center Monster Mash can be found on the Community Board. A Scause For Applause *A "Stan Up For Yor Rights" poster is seen on the Community Board. Season 17 Let Go, Let Gov *A Department of Motor Vehicles literature can be found as a junk item. Informative Murder Porn * An ad that says "Need to Tame a Horse in Minecraft?" is seen on the Community Board. World War Zimmerman * Cartman's Brad Pitt survival gear can be found in his closet and as a junk item. Taming Strange * A strange tamer can be found as a junk item in Ike's locker. *A video on Canadian puberty can be found as a junk item in Ike's locker. Black Friday / A Song of Ass and Fire / Titties and Dragons * The whole 3 episodes served as a tie-in for the game. *The "Princess Kenny Theme" can be heard playing during the Princess Kenny boss fight and inside the Pleases and Sparkles Club. * The fact that the South Park Mall is closed can be because of the damage of Black Friday. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *An 8-bit version of the song, "Blame Canada," can be heard in Canada after you've completed everything there. *Cartman's attack, "Curse," is a reference to the climactic battle of Cartman against Saddam Hussein. *The Ticket Guy is the same guy from the movie. Category:Lists